Can't You Hear Me Knocking
by krissyg927
Summary: So I legit caught feelings for Bauer after watching AIR last night and this literally poured out of me LOL. I mean the guy has horrible luck, he hurt his hand and all. So trying to cut him a break here. Also I got it bad for Bauer now so hook me up with some other fictions! Let me know what you think :)


So I watched the movie AIR with Norman Reedus for the millionth time and seriously caught feelings for Bauer. I mean he has the worst fucking luck and I just want to make it all better for him :) Notes:

For MagentasNightmare.

/

This is what happens when I watched Air last night.

/

"Morning sunshine," Was the way Bauer always greeted Jamie.

As she sat up and stretched she noticed he was already sitting at his workstation and the panels were lit up like Christmas trees. A good sign if you believed what they had been told. Sometimes neither of them did but Cartwright always said they were wrong, he was a true believer in the cause and nowhere to be found, to her relief.

Vincent had seventies music playing, as usual, The Rolling Stones and he was watching that old baseball game while glancing at the gauges every once in a while too, as always. That was his job for better or worse now.

"You let me oversleep," She yawned.

"Ain't nothing going on here Jamie," He answered, "As usual."

"Where is he?"

"Already with the sleepers; fucking creepy," He turned around and looked at her, Cartwright saw them as scientists, and Bauer saw then as glorified janitors. The truth was somewhere in between, but the other man's obsession with the care and maintenance of the others down there with them was borderline insanity. "Come on, get over here I need a break. I got a date with miss '79 "

Jamie flipped him the bird as she shuffled into the bathroom to wash up and brush her teeth nearly tripping over Bauer's porno mags. She watched as his shoulders shook with laughter, he was alright. They got along fine for two people cooped up in a hole in the ground.

Sometimes she regretted stealing her sister's paramedic license and ID to get this gig. But most days she was grateful to be below ground. She had learned on the job how to bandage the simple wounds these two "scientists" got while making their rounds. They really didn't need her, but her presence as a medical person was insisted on by the powers that be.

Were they dead now too, those men that hired her? She wondered about that sometimes, who was controlling these capsules, because sooner or later something was going to give, but that was a thought for another time.

Bauer lied to get the job too, Cartwright had only recently copped to his wife being one of the sleepers. They all belonged together in this hole of lies and everyone else was dead now anyway.

"I'm gonna flush this rag down the toilet," She called out to him.

"You better not unless you're planning to shuck off those long johns and throw me a bone." He yelled back playfully, but with a note of seriousness too.

Jamie looked at herself in the mirror and suddenly that sounded like a good idea. it was the usual low key sexual harassment he dished out, and it didn't make her mad or scared. Bauer took care of himself, he made no secret about that and never bothered her, except with occasional flirting. But she was starved for human contact and hadn't had sex since two years before they went into the hole.

She was a loner, like her co-workers were, perfect nobodies to disappear into the ground and wait. But she often wondered what they were waiting for.

Bauer was easy on the eyes, she could do worse, and pickings were slim. Cartwright was married, with a still living wife, if you could call her eternal slumber life and he was never inappropriate with her the way Bauer was. Vincent would bang her in a hot minute if she said the word.

She was about to, and he was going to drop dead, she knew he never expected she'd take him up on his many offers.

Jamie liked her men lean and lanky and Bauer ticked off all the boxes. It was time.

"Bauer?" She poked her head out the bathroom door, "How many times have you asked me to fuck?"

He turned around and she was struck again by how handsome he was. His body was hard and lean, his shoulders a mile wide and he looked damn good in his long johns. God damn good and his blues eyes always shined with mischief, she loved that. Her other co-worker was way too serious.

"We been down here five years, awake at six-month intervals, for a few hours. So, ten, fifteen, maybe more, " He said with a shrug and a laugh and turned back to the red and green lights he had been watching.

"We'll hold on to something cause I'm finally giving in," She laughed and then his head whipped around so fast she thought he'd get whiplash.

"I knew you couldn't resist this charm forever, " He winked at her.

"More like I'm tired of being horny all the time, how long has Cartwright been gone"" She asked.

"You let me worry about that," He stood up and she could see he was already hard, long johns left very little to the imagination., "Now come on over here and show me what you got for me."

"I'll be out in a minute," She shut the door and leaned back against it, trying to catch her breath. After she got herself under control again she washed her face, brushed her teeth and peed. What was she doing? Was she crazy? The answer was yes, but this wasn't the first crazy thing she ever did in her life and probably not the last.

When she opened the door he was sitting on the workbench and had taken his shirt off. Jamie reached down and pulled her own government-issued sweatshirt off and tossed it at him, he watched as it landed at his feet and then his eyes grew wide.  
Now "Can't You Hear Me Knocking" was on, she liked that song. He was humming it as he watched he approach with hunger in his eyes.

Bauer noticed right away that she wasn't wearing a bra and she smirked as she saw him suck in a breath. **** Y'all got cocaine eyes, yeah you got speed-freak jive****

"Jesus, you been hiding a gold mine under there! Get over here, I want a taste."

He jumped off the workbench and closed in on her, taking her into his arms and kissing her dirty, like he always wanted to. He fucked her mouth with his tongue and pressed against her to let her know what he had to offer nice and slow. He took his time kissing her, sliding his tongue against hers and pulling her against him, pressing his rock hard cock against her core until she was breathless.

She knew he was huge, she'd seen him with hard ons before, it was how it was when you worked in such close proximity. But she had never felt his hands on her ass the way they were now or his dick pressed against her.

***Can't you hear me knocking...******

Jamie wanted this, and she groaned as his teeth nipped along her neck.

"Oh, fuck you taste good."

Before she knew it he had her sat up on the workbench and was pawing at her long johns, while running his mouth over her breasts hungrily.

"No time to waste, I locked the door but you know how he is," He groaned, "I wanna  
make you scream a few times before he gets back."

"I'll settle for once," She said with a roll of her eyes.

"There's going to be no settling, I ain't been laid in over five years and I know you haven't either. Sex with me is like going to the car wash you want the 5.99 cheapo or the 12.99 deluxe with the hot wax baby? Now relax, spread those pretty legs for me and let Daddy take care of you "

"Daddy?", she chuckled.

"Shhhh," He brought his finger to his lips, "Don't ruin it" He grinned and she did too.

Then his hands were on her knees and he pulled her long johns down her legs, unwrapping her like a birthday present. He spread her legs wide and before she knew it he was on his knees and pulling her to the edge of the bench.

"This is fuckin beautiful," He groaned and then he licked her nice and slow from back to front stopping and letting his tongue rest against her clit.

"Fuck Vincent," She fell back against the spare parts that were all over the workbench, "Oh Jesus," She whined as he started to push his tongue against her nice and slow. She didn't even notice the metal tools and parts were digging into her back as he slid his tongue in waves over her.

Bauer knew what was what between a woman's legs and he brought one hand up to hold her in place as the other was sliding over her wet pussy; he tongued and sucked her clit until she was sobbing with need just like he wanted her.

The music was taking her to another place with the sensation of his mouth on her. He had her begging for release in minutes.

"Oh God! Please!"

Jamie reached down and grabbed a handful of his hair and he growled low in his chest.

"Pull harder baby," He moaned and she did. It figured he was into that and Jamie didn't care what he was into because she was about to cum for the first time in years with someone else in the room.

"Oh fuck, mmmmm..." She moaned, still gripping his hair and holding him in the spot she wanted him. He held her down with one strong arm so she couldn't move and she did all she could do and spread her legs wider as she chased after that blissful feeling.

"Come on sweetheart, cum on my face, cum all over me!" He demanded and she screamed as her body let go in sweet release, just like he wanted her to. He brought his lips back up to hers and kissed her again, it was so fucking dirty to taste herself on him and she loved it.

"That's a good girl Jamie," Bauer groaned as he made his way down to her breasts, licking and sucking he nipples to keep her going as he shucked off his pants.

Cartwright was on the move when he heard her screaming, thinking she was hurt but when he reached the door to the control room he found it locked.

Bauer was sinking balls deep into Jamie and almost losing it from how tight and wet and warm she was as Cartwright banged on the metal frame relentlessly, not knowing they were fucking on the other side of the door.

******Hear me growlin'  
Yeah, I've got flatted feet now, now, now, now  
Hear me howlin'  
And all, all around your street now  
Hear me knockin'  
And all, all around your town***********

He jumped up to the window and got a glimpse of Bauer's lily white ass between her legs and he was pounding her like there was no tomorrow.

Cartwright found a step stool and climbed up to watch as Jamie yanked at Vincent's hair and dug her nails into his back. They were going at it like two wild animals, it was obvious she wasn't in pain, far from it.

"That's it, baby, hurt me," Vincent growled as he felt his stomach tingle and his ball sack tighten. "Oh fuck yes!"

He reached down between them determined to get her off again and stroked her swollen clit with his thumb.

"I can't," She moaned as sweat dripped over both of them while they fucked in a frenzy of five years pent up sexual frustration, and unleashed it upon each other.

"Yes you can," He slid his thumb around in little circles and she was his. Jamie screamed again, he felt her tight, wet heat all around his cock and he could take no more. With a roar, he unloaded inside of her as he body pulled him to the brink of paradise, there and back.

This life in the ground sucked but this was so good he thought as the orgasms ripped through both their bodies and left them weak and clinging to each other.

"Whew," He pressed his forehead against hers, "That was fuckin A," He placed a sweet kiss to her temple and grinned at her, "Same time six months from now?" He asked, and wondered if they had time to go again before Cartwright got back.


End file.
